1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a device and method for modifying a video image of a display apparatus. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for efficiently modifying a size and aspect ratio of a displayed video image.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the recent technology, one of the functions of a television receiver required during the analog-to-digital transition process of the television environment is the function of enlarging or reducing an inputted video image and modifying an aspect ratio of the inputted video image. For example, a wide television receiver having a picture ratio of 16:9 requires a wide range of video aspect ratios corresponding to various optional modes, such as a normal mode (i.e., a video aspect ratio of 4:3) and a wide mode (i.e., a video aspect ratio of 16:9).
Such optional modes including the normal mode (i.e., video aspect ratio of 4:3) and the wide mode (i.e., video aspect ratio of 16:9) are required because the conventional analog televisions include a television type having a video aspect ratio of 4:3 and another type having a video aspect ratio of 16:9. In other words, since each television has a fixed video aspect ratio, the conventional television is unable to efficiently display broadcast programs having different video aspect ratios.
More specifically, the related art television has some disadvantages in displaying moving pictures, such as movies. High picture quality movies are formed to have a video aspect ratio of 2.35:1. Accordingly, high picture quality images are horizontally longer than the 16:9 wide screen provided in television screens or DVD screens. Therefore, a process of modifying the image having an aspect ratio of 2.35:1 to an image having a video aspect ratio of 16:9. In addition, in televisions having a 4:3 video aspect ratio, a process of modifying the image having the video aspect ratio of 2.35:1 to a 4:3 video image is required. Similarly, when modifying a 2.35:1 video image to either a 4:3 video image or a 16:9 video image, either the left and right portions of the original video image are cropped or a black screen is inserted on upper and lower portions of the video image. Therefore, in order to support all of the various types of movie or motion picture contents distributed in the market or being broadcasted on television, a more enhanced and improved video image controlling function is required and should be developed.